Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs
by JessSwann2
Summary: Avant la saison 1, une petite scène entre Alison et Ian qui pourrait avoir des conséquences… Ecrit pour la communauté Live Journal Kinkenstock sur le thème : Striptease/Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs


**Disclaimers: **** Les personnages sont à Sara Shepard et je me base sur l'univers de la série**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle petite fic pour répondre à requête, c'est ma première incursion dans le fan dom soyez indulgents mdrrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs**

Melissa était partie depuis à peine une demi-heure lorsqu'un grattement à la porte de Ian le fit sursauter. Torse nu et une canette à la main, le jeune homme entrouvrit sa porte et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant sa visiteuse. Alison. C'était presque une évidence.

Comme toujours les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille étaient soigneusement arrangés et l'échancrure de son chemisier blanc dévoilait sa peau ambrée par le soleil.

Comme toujours. C'était Alison.

« Et bien, tu me laisses entrer ? » S'impatienta-t-elle avant de l'écarter.

Ian plissa légèrement les yeux, à la fois agacé et séduit par l'assurance qu'exhalait Alison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il sans toutefois détacher son regard des cuisses brunies par le soleil de la jeune fille.

Alison lui répondit du sourire charmeur dont elle avait le secret et s'engagea dans son studio. Amusé par son comportement et curieux de voir où elle voulait en venir, Ian la laissa faire.

« Alors comme ça Mélissa ne te suffit pas ? » Lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement badin.

Ian soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alison et lui avaient cette conversation. Comme toujours il joua l'innocence et répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Encore une de tes lubies Alison ? »

La blonde se tourna vers lui.

« Tu m'as caché quelque chose Ian… » Répondit elle d'un ton doucereux.

Ian tiqua et chercha à deviner ce qu'elle savait tandis que sous ses yeux le visage avenant d'Alison se métamorphosait.

« Tu as embrassé Spence ! » Ragea la jeune fille.

Le visage de Ian se contracta, le jeune homme contrarié tant par la possessivité ridicule d'Alison que par l'indiscrétion de Spencer. Sans faire mine de remarquer la fureur d'Alison, il prit une bière avant de répondre d'un ton nonchalant.

« Et alors ? Si tu comptes me faire une scène je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, j'ai déjà plus que mon compte avec Melissa.

- Ah oui ? Elle sait que tu tournes autour de sa sœur ? »

Ian soupira à outrance.

« Non.

- Je pourrais lui dire…

- Je te le déconseille Alison. » Lâcha Ian d'un ton coupant.

Les yeux d'Alison se plissèrent et elle changea de stratégie. Elle s'approcha de Ian, séductrice. Sa main hâlée se referma sur la boite de bière tandis qu'elle frôlait son bassin du sien. Ian ne put retenir un sourire satisfait et glissa sa main dans le creux des reins de sa compagne.

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de Spencer ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Alison ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Soit imaginative Alison, je te l'ai dit, les scènes m'ennuient… »

La jeune fille lui renvoya une moue charmeuse et alluma la chaine stéréo. Son sourire se fit lascif alors qu'un rythme chaloupé s'élevait dans la pièce et elle commença à onduler au rythme de la musique.

Brusquement intéressé, Ian se cala dans son fauteuil et suivit des yeux ses déhanchements sensuels.

« Tu comptes danser toute la nuit dans mon salon ? » Ironisa-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

Il fit ensuite mine de détourner le visage comme si elle ne l'intéressait pas et Alison se pencha sur lui. Elle prit son menton dans le creux de sa main et le força à se tourner vers elle.

« Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs.

- Dans ce cas montre-moi quelque chose qui en vaille la peine, rétorqua Ian.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, rétorqua Alison avec assurance. Crois-moi ce que je te réserve c'est quelque chose dont est incapable Spencer. »

Ian perçut la jalousie haineuse dans la voix d'Alison et se leva, contrarié à la pensée qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une nouvelle scène.

« J'en ai assez des gamines qui me font perdre mon temps, dégage. Lui lança-t-il en lui tournant résolument le dos.

- Tu es sur Ian ? » Demanda Alison.

Le jeune homme se retourna et son cœur rata un battement à la vue d'Alison. La jeune fille continuait sa danse lascive mais ses mains jouaient à présent avec sa jupe sage qu'elle remontait lentement. Alison lui sourit, ravie d'avoir à nouveau capté son attention.

« Assied toi. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix engageante.

Les yeux rivés sur son corps, Ian obéit tandis qu'elle se déhanchait avec grâce. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son chemisier et elle commença à le défaire, les yeux dans ceux de Ian. Avec des gestes mesurés, elle l'ôta et dévoila la peau ferme et sans défaut de son ventre plat. Ian bougea légèrement dans son fauteuil tandis que son short devenait trop étroit. Un éclair de triomphe brilla dans les yeux d'Alison et elle joua avec les bretelles de son soutien-gorge avant de se raviser et de baisser lentement la fermeture de sa jupe.

« Regarde-moi ! » Lança-t-elle à Ian qui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être fasciné par la jeune fille.

Il suivit des yeux ses cuisses au galbe parfait tandis qu'elle faisait glisser sa jupe au sol et tendit la main dans sa direction.

« Approche. »

Un sourire orgueilleux joua sur les lèvres glossées d'Alison et elle s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée.

Dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, ses cheveux formaient un halo clair autour de son visage et Ian retint son souffle, la bouche sèche à mesure que son excitation grandissait. Une bretelle de son soutien-gorge noir négligemment tombée sur son épaule, Alison se planta devant lui.

Ian se carra dans son fauteuil et, sa bière à la main, lui fit signe de tourner sur elle-même. Alison obéit avec lenteur et le sexe de Ian durcit encore à la vue de ses fesses moulées dans son boxer de dentelle noire. Il prit une inspiration et effleura ses hanches tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui. La main libre de Ian se referma sur celle de la jeune fille et il but une nouvelle gorgée tout en la détaillant.

« N'importe quelle fille est capable de se déshabiller en rythme, même Mélissa sait le faire. Lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre Alison ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit mutin et elle s'agenouilla lentement devant lui.

Ian claqua la langue d'un air appréciateur tandis qu'elle écartait son short puis léchait lentement sa hampe, les yeux dans les siens.

« Là tu commences à devenir intéressante…. » Lança Ian.

Alison poursuivit ses caresses pendant quelques minutes et Ian se pencha vers elle, tendu à l'extrême. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent avec avidité puis Alison se releva lentement.

« Viens. »Ordonna Ian.

Les longues jambes d'Alison l'encerclèrent et il sentit la dentelle humide du boxer de la jeune femme contre son sexe. D'une main pressée, Ian défit la fermeture de son soutien-gorge et admira quelques instants sa poitrine avant d'écarter l'entrejambe humide du boxer qu'elle portait et de guider son sexe vers son intimité.

« Comme ça. » Lui lança-t-il avant de se projeter en elle d'une violente poussée.

Alison poussa un gémissement et Ian la saisit par les hanches pour la maintenir sur lui.

« Montre-moi ce que tu vaux. » Ordonna-t-il.

Un sourire languide sur les lèvres, Alison commença à onduler sur lui, sûre d'elle et de sa séduction. Sous elle, Ian ferma les yeux alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus en lui et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

« Ouvre les yeux » Souffla Alison d'une voix pressante.

Ian poussa un râle rauque alors qu'elle se cambrait sur lui, le visage détendu. Ian la regarda quelques secondes et la vision de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de sa poitrine ferme eurent raison de sa résistance.

Il jouit et oublia du même coup la scène qu'elle lui avait faite un peu plus tôt.

Pas Alison.

Sur lui, elle eut un sourire triomphant.

Sa main délicate se posa sur le visage de Ian et elle suivit le contours de ses lèvres d'un doigt léger. Ses yeux perdirent leur expression charmeuse et se firent de glace.

« Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs Ian tu as compris. » Souffla-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'elle lui avait procuré, Ian se contenta de la regarder se rhabiller en souriant.

« Je ferais ce que je veux Alison, comme toujours.

- C'est ce qu'on verra Ian. Susurra la blonde. Après tout, si on venait à apprendre tes petites entorses au règlement, il n'y a pas que Mélissa que tu risquerais de perdre Monsieur l'entraineur. » Continua t'elle d'un ton négligent tout en se recoiffant.

Le visage de Ian se contracta.

« Tu me menaces ?

- Ne soit ridicule Ian, répondit Alison qui se poudrait à présent le nez. Les choses sont claires entre nous non ? »

Le jeune homme serra les poings mais elle reprit avec légèreté.

« Je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent. On va à une soirée. Qui sait on s'y croisera peut être… Spencer t'a dit où c'était je crois… Au revoir Ian. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Alison s'était envolée et il se retrouva seul.

Là, Ian crispa sa main sur la boite de bière qu'il tenait. Alison était peut être une des filles les plus chaudes qu'il connaissait mais parfois elle l'étouffait. Trop pour le simple divertissement qu'elle était. En fait, il commençait à redouter qu'elle devienne gênante, voire pire…

Son téléphone l'arracha à la pensée qu'il commençait à ébaucher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ian se détendit à nouveau alors que Mélissa s'excusait platement pour leur dispute un peu plus tôt. Satisfait, le jeune homme oublia totalement Alison et ses menaces voilées.

Pour l'instant.


End file.
